Lima Aksara
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Lima aksara. Berwarna hitam. Lima aksara yang terlukis alami sejak tiga tahun lalu di tangan Luffy. Lima aksara yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Law dan Luffy. Lima aksara yang membawa Luffy kembali mengikrar janji dengan Law./Happy (Belated) Birthday, Luffy!


**One Piece –** **Oda Eiichiro**

 **Lima Aksara** **– Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC, Slash, Typo** **,** **etc.**

 **.**

 **06** **/0** **5** **/201** **7**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" tanya Luffy kesal, pada sosok bermata abu-abu yang tengah memunggunginya.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada gerakan bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menoleh ke arah Luffy. Law tetap sibuk menghidupkan api unggun untuk mereka.

Luffy mengertakkan gigi, kian jengah oleh keterdiaman dingin yang melingkupi Law. Keterdiaman yang ikut membekukan nyala antusiasmenya akan hari ini.

Lantas sengatan nyeri terbit seiring sebentuk dugaan mendadak muncul di benak Luffy. Dugaan yang dikuatkan oleh perubahan sikap Law sebelum Luffy mengajaknya menyeberangi hutan, sebelum keduanya meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung di sisi lain pulau tempat kini mereka berada.

"Chopper memberitahumu," Luffy kemudian bergumam datar, tiba-tiba bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar samar. Kepala Luffy tertunduk. Lima jemari kirinya seketika melingkari kulit pergelangan dalam tangan kanannya, menutupi tato yang terlukis alami sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Tato itu berbentuk lima aksara berwarna hitam. Lima aksara yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Law dan Luffy.

Ketika ada gerakan lain dari Law, Luffy sontak mengalihkan pandangan, dan dilihatnya Law berbaring di atas pasir pantai dengan selimut sebagai alasnya. Topi berada di sisi kirinya bersama dengan Kikoku. Satu lengan Law terbentang ke sisi kanan selimut, tak jauh dari tempat api unggun mengobarkan kehangatannya.

Luffy terdiam kaku, sangat mengenal gestur itu. Alih-alih langsung menghampiri Yonkou bersurai hitam legam itu dan memeluk Law seperti biasanya, Luffy hanya mampu berdiri tegang. Law masih belum _menatapnya_.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya sekarang?" sang Raja Bajak Laut kembali bertanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Tangan terkepal kuat di sisi tubuh. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, Sialan! Tidak bisakah kau melupakan sebentar kekhawatiranmu itu, hah?"

"Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu," Law akhirnya membuka mulut, setelah hanya membisu sejak menerima ajakan Luffy untuk menjauh dari para kru dan aliansi mereka malam itu. Suaranya mengalun lambat. Sedingin lapisan es yang nyaris retak. "Karena hari ini adalah hari saat umurmu bertambah yang membuatku tidak bisa membiarkan fakta itu terlupakan begitu saja, Luffy-ya. Walaupun hanya sedetik."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli!" Luffy menggeram murka, lantas mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atas Law, dengan wajah yang tenggelam di dada pria itu, dengan topi jerami yang mendarat sempurna di punggungnya. Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang Luffy dengan erat.

"Kau mungkin bisa tidak peduli, tapi aku tidak."

Luffy mengangkat kepala, dan... sejenak merasa detak jantungnya menghilang. Deru napasnya lenyap. Dua netra kelabu kini akhirnya menjatuhkan pandangan pada Luffy. Dingin. Redup. Tanpa cahaya. Kontras dengan nyala api unggun yang membayang di wajah Law.

Kepedihan perlahan melenyapkan amarah Luffy yang sebelumnya membumbung. Waktunya kian dekat. Waktunya kian berkurang. Luffy tahu itu.

Tapi semua itu bukan salah Law. Bukan salah lima aksara yang tercetak di pergelangan tangannya. Bukan salah Sang Penguasa Semesta yang menakdirkan mereka untuk bersama.

"Torao," Luffy berbisik. Satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Law. "Kita sebelumnya sudah pernah membicarakan ini, bukan?"

Law menghela napas pendek, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Luffy itu. Lembut, diusap-usapnya lima aksara yang terukir di kulit pergelangan, di nadi kehidupan Luffy. "Aku tahu," sahut Law pelan, sementara menatap Luffy lekat-lekat.

Tanpa melepas pandangan mata mereka, Luffy pun balas meraih tangan kanan Law, mencium ringan tato hitam berbentuk serupa dengan bekas luka di dadanya, lantas berucap absolut di sana, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya."

"Kau akan selalu membawaku _kembali_."

"Ya."

Sesaat Luffy berhenti berbicara, membawa bibirnya menyentuh tato buatan yang terpatri di jemari Law. "Dan," lanjut Luffy rendah, "jika aku mati, kau juga mati. Begitu pun sebaliknya."

"Ya! Sialan! Ya!" geram Law, kemudian menangkup pipi Luffy dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Lambat-lambat ujung mulut Luffy melengkung, membentuk senyum ketika membalas ciuman Law. Senyum yang kian terulas lebar saat bibir mereka saling berpisah, saat kening mereka saling menyatu.

"Lagipula... bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kalau tato di jarimu ini sangat keren?"

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Happy Belated Birthday, Monkey D. Luffy! My living sunshine! My lovely Lu! My adorkable pipsqueak! My silly anchor! (w )**

 **.**

 **Finally! Ada juga fanfic fandom OP yang bisa aku selesaikan. Ada juga fanfic LawLu yang ketemu kata The End. Dan bisa juga nyumbang fanfic Indo di fandom otepe yang jumlahnya bikin pengen nangis. Berusaha banget bikin buat ultah si monyet kesayangan di sela-sela dunia kerja yang bikin pengen tidur setahun penuh. Walopun hanya dengan satu fanfic sederhana yang pendek, dan (as always) bikin bingung aka banyak plothole-nya. Shishishi~ Terinspirasi dari banyak fanfic Soulmate!AU LawLu (dan KuroTsuki) (another adorkable otepe) berbahasa Inggris yang aku baca sampe diabetes. Fandom luar LawLu memang sumber asupan yang luar biasa. Kalo gak ada mereka, aku bisa apa sebagai shipper dari rarepair kaya LawLu? Hiks.**

 **.**

 **Hmm. Ehem. Yeah. Akhir kata...**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
